The present invention relates to a device for selectively displaying messages and, more particularly, to a visual communicator for a rear window of a vehicle.
Over the years, many vehicle communication devices have been proposed including, in the most basic forms, fixed signs bearing appropriate messages. More recently, several signaling or communication devices have been suggested having the capability of individual selection of one of a plurality of messages for viewing externally of the vehicle. For instance, such messages may include a request of a following driver to dim lights or to avoid tailgating, to notify a following driver of road or traffic conditions ahead, to request passing drivers to send help or render assistance in an emergency, etc. Most recently, several message or communication devices have been suggested having a control unit in which messages can be programmed together with a display unit for a programmed message. However, in nearly every instance, such devices suffer from one or more serious drawbacks rendering them less than fully desirable.
In particular, such devices have usually been designed to sit on the rear deck of a vehicle in the rear window for viewing by a following motorist. This is most undesirable, however, because it interferes with normal use of an inside rearview mirror. The size and construction of such devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,828 and 3,299,552, among others, create blind spots that could result in a serious accident by reason of a driver failing to see another nearby vehicle, for example, during a lane changing maneuver. This is not a problem, however, in some of the communication devices proposed in earlier times. Unfortunately, devices such as those proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,952 and 2,503,336 suffer from other serious drawbacks.
In particular, the latter devices are adapted to be mounted externally of a vehicle. This either requires some permanent modification to the vehicle or greatly restricts the ability of a motorist to add the device as an aftermarket accessory and, in any event, is subject to theft, breakage, or damage or obstruction by adverse weather and road conditions. Moreover, the installation of such devices is well beyond the usual capabilities of the average motorist.
Despite the many attempts to overcome the problems with signaling, message and communication devices, it has remained to provide a truly universal vehicle communicator capable of satisfying the requirements of motorists in an effective manner.